starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Starshot Levelworld! Main Page/TSRITW
You probably know what this is about. 'Dirigibles of Doom' 'Fizzie' Don't trigger him or else he will blast you with his lasers. He's also a blimp, in case you didn't know. (Doom/Jet) **Stats ***HP: 25 ***ATK: 3~5 ***DEF: 4% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***''Laser Blast'': Duh. Do 4''' Doom damage. ***''Blown Away'': Again. Do '''5 Jet damage. 'Protectors of Piggy Island' 'Red' The first protector of Piggy Island. (Arm/Strike) **Stats ***HP: 20 ***ATK: 5~15 ***DEF: 10% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***''Attack'': Don't know what this does? Play Angry Birds Epic. Do 10 Arm damage. ***''Roll'': Angry Birds can roll. Don't know that, huh? Do 6''' Strike damage. ***''Defend'': An ally receives '''55% less damage for 2 'turns. ***''Battle Cry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Do '''4 Tune damage. ***''Heroic Strike'': Once again, play Angry Birds Epic if you wanna know what this is. Do 15 Major damage. Has a 40% chance to yes-scope and do 20 damage instead. 'Chuck' The fastest of the flock. Also the weakest, but does the most chain damage. (Arcane/Energy) **Stats ***HP: 15 ***ATK: 10 ***DEF: 5% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***''Storm'': Duh. Do 5''' chained Energy damage. ***''Electric Shield'': Again, duh. An ally gets Electroshield for '''3 turns. ***''Speedster'': GOTTA GO FAST! FASTER THAN SANIK!!!! Do 15 Arcane damage. ***''Speed of Light'': Once again, play Angry Birds Epic if you wanna know what this is. All allies attack a random enemy. 'Bloonbusters' 'Holiver' He's back, and he's more on time than ever! (Chrono/Salvo) **Stats ***HP: 20 ***ATK: 15 ***DEF: 2% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***''Time Warp'': LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!! Do 5''' Chrono damage to an enemy and it cannot heal for the rest of the wave. ***''Space-Time Bomb'': Bombs, each with a time period theme. ****''Ice Age'': Do '''15 Cryo damage. ****''Jurassic World'': Do 15 Primeval damage. ****''The World Wars'': Do 15 Military damage. ****''The 21st Century'': Do 15 Data damage. 'Blitzy' Remember him from the last comic? He's got newer moves and still hates Holiday and Question Hound. (Endurance/Shocking) **Stats ***HP: 25 ***ATK: 25 ***DEF: 7% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***''Gettin' Luckier'': Seven is the number that I'm suggestin'! An ally gets 25% more luck for 3''' turns. ***''B-R-I-C-K'': Turning into a Lego-brickified thing is AWESOME!!!!!!! '''Blitzy and 3''' other allies get Harder for '''2 turns. ***''Zapped'': 'Nuff said. Do 10 Shocking damage to all enemies. ***''Fast Food (Literally): Probably 'cause his diner's closed. Do '''25' damage to multiple enemies. Heal all allies for 10. Has a 25% chance of failure. **Passive Effects ***''Quickly'': Has a 50% chance of dodging an attack. ***''LUCKY ME!: When he has a positive effect, he cannot get any negative effects. 'I Wonder Where the H2O that I Possess is Located' 'Cranky' He's a hangry croc. He even ate Crocs once. He can eat anything, from the stars to clouds to chicken wings. (Toxic/Dust) **Stats ***HP: 30 ***ATK: 5 ***DEF: 15% ***LVL: 1 **Moveset ***''Om Nom Nom Nom: Heal 10 for the next 3''' turns. ***''Purple Water'': WHERE'S MY PURPLE WATER!? Do '''3 Toxic damage to all enemies and they take 10 damage for 3''' turns. ***''Driller'': 'CAUSE IT'S DRILLER, DRILLER NIGHT! Do '''10 Razor/Dust damage to an enemy and they get Broken for 3''' turns. **Passive Effects ***''Poisonous'': Does '''25% more damage against Scuba and Amazon enemies. 'Numb3r Fighters' 'Al & Evan' These two ones are really great. They think that SSLW would be even better with a teamwork-based element. (Healer/Algebra) **Stats ***HP: 11+11 ***ATK: 11+11 ***DEF: 11%+11% ***LVL: 1+1 **Moveset ***''Carried Away'': Do 11 Gravity damage to two enemies or 22 Gravity damage to an enemy. ***''Mathmagical'': Do 11x2 Algebra damage. Heal two allies for 11. Category:Lists